An Innocent Game of TRUTH OR DARE
by Robster80
Summary: I'm taking a break from romance and Action stories for a bit with this one. Don't know what possessed me to write this, but see for yourselves. It's a comedy, but there's some romance and bashing


AN INNOCENT GAME OF...  
TRUTH OR DARE!!  
  
A Digimon/Transformers Fic of Silly/Stupid Proportions by Robster80  
  
Writer's notes: I do not own Digimon nor Transformers, I just like em. This fic will feature Takari, Mimato, Taiora, and Juou (Jun and Joe), as well as Transformers characters from the original show, Beast Wars, and Beast Machines. HOWEVER, not all your favorites will be here. Don't like it? Then I have to ask you to leave. The ages are as follows: Joe is 20; Tai, Sora, Matt, and Jun 19; Mimi and Izzy 18; TK, Kari, Ken, Willis, Yolei, and Davis 16; and Cody 15.  
  
  
It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, but not everyone was enjoying it. Cody was helping his Transformer partner Soundwave check his systems for viruses. Armadillomon was sleeping away on Cody's bed. Cody looked at Soundwave and said, "This latest problem changes everything, Soundwave."  
  
The Transformer looked at the boy and said, "Agreed. TK and Davis love Kari. Kari loves TK. Tai loves Sora. Sora loves Tai. Mimi and Jun love Matt. Matt loves Mimi. Joe loves Jun. Couples fear rejection from one another. Situation: all screwed up."  
  
Cody smiled at the joke his robotic friend had just made. Yet he knew he was right. "And we're the only ones who know the truth, aside from the other Transformers. Fortunately, I have a strategy to eliminate all obstacles. I'll require your assistance and your friends as well."  
  
Soundwave gave Cody a thumb's up sign. "Soundwave awaiting instructions."  
  
"Well, my birthday party's the day after school's out. And all our parents will be away, luckily. So, I know of a little game we could play with all of the couples. Have you or your friends ever heard of 'truth or dare,' the game where you either tell the truth or take a dare?"  
  
"Negative. However, Soundwave eager to learn."  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
The day of the party arrived and the entire Digi-Destined group went over to Mimi's new home for the party since it was so big. Mimi, Palmon, and Black Arachnia met with Cody, Armadillomon, and Soundwave early to set up the decorations and the food. Tai, Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, Optimus Prime, and Air Razor were the first to arrive, followed by Matt, Gabumon, and Dinobot.  
  
Willis, Lopmon, Terriermon, Goldbug, and Cliffjumper were next. Jun, Davis, Veemon, and Nightscream followed them with Yolei, Hawkmon, and Blurr. Ken then showed up with Wormmon and Galvatron. Sora, Joe, Izzy, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Hot Rod, Ratchet, and Rattrap all showed up together. The party was about to start when Kari looked around and said, "Wait! Aren't we missing some people?"  
  
Davis knew she was talking about TK, and hated it. He pretended to look around and said, "Nope. The gang's all-."  
  
"Stop everything!" a voice from outside boomed. Everyone looked to see TK, Patamon, and Jetstorm rush in. Jetstorm grinned sheepishly as he said, "Here it is Tuesday and we ran into several Sunday fliers. At least we made it."  
  
"Yeah," Davis grumbled as Kari gazed at TK. "Lucky us."  
  
The party was on as everyone began to eat up on pizza and energon (for the Transformers). Once the food was almost gone, the Digimon were led out by Air Razor into the yard to play as Cody asked aloud, "Who's up for a game?!" There were thunderous cheers in response to the question. Cody then shouted, "TRUTH OR DARE!"  
  
All the girls screamed for joy at this. Davis silently agreed to it, thinking he could humiliate TK and get Kari to himself. The other guys, especially Matt and Joe, didn't share the same enthusiasm.  
  
One look from the girls was all it took for Matt to shout, "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" On that note, Matt, TK, Tai, Ken, and Joe headed for the door only to be blocked by their Transformers.  
  
"Cowards!" Dinobot scolded them. "Are you men or mice?"  
  
Izzy looked up from his laptop and said, "Show them some cheese and you'll have your answer."  
  
Jetstorm laughed, "Nice Joke, Izz. Now about face, you guys! It's all in fun."  
  
TK shook his head. "Sorry, Jetstorm old pal, but I have a previous engagement." With the rest of my life! Matt and Tai, not to mention Davis, will kill me if they discover how close to Kari I really wanna be!  
  
Optimus Prime looked at the boys and said, "Gentlemen, forgive me but this is for your own good... GRAB 'EM!!"  
  
With that, Optimus, Dinobot, Jetstorm, Galvatron, and Rachet leaped at their human partners, tied them up, and dragged them back to the group. Matt was screaming, "LEMME GO! NO WAY AM I PLAYING!"  
  
Dinobot looked at him and smiled. "If you don't then I get to do the first dare and give you a free haircut." He finished his sentence while waving his Transmetal 2 claws at Matt, making the teen relent quickly.  
  
Everyone sat in a circle next to their human/Transformer partner. Cody got to go first since it was his party and his idea to play. He looked at Tai and said, "Tai, truth or dare?"  
  
Tai knew better than to take the first dare, so he replied, "Truth."  
  
"Out of any human guy in this room, who would you like to have as a brother-in-law?"  
  
Tai was shocked at this. "Say what?! I change to dare."  
  
Soundwave shook his head. "Negative! Tai must tell truth."  
  
Tai slumped. "Oh, okay! I guess TK."  
  
"What?!" Davis jumped up in shock.  
  
Tai looked calmly at him and explained, "No offense, Davis, but TK's kinda like family to my folks and me. So's Matt." Then he looked at Galvatron, who immediately chose a dare. "I dare you to do a silly dance around the group one time."  
  
The Transformer smiled as he stood up. "I got just the thing." He then began to do a somewhat one-legged shuffle around the group until he came back to his spot. He then bowed as he said, "The Curly Shuffle, ladies and gentlemen," before he sat down. "Next victim..." he eyed Davis and smirked slyly. "Truth or dare, Davis?"  
  
Davis smiled widely. "Dare."  
  
Sucker! "I dare you to say something nice... about TK!"  
  
Davis' face fell. "No way am I saying anything nice about that asshole!"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Davis was soon surrounded by Matt, Dinobot, and Jetstorm, all looking very angry as they had murder on their minds.  
  
"Nice knowing you, Davis." Nightscream chuckled.  
  
Davis finally gave in. He whispered, "He's a damn good basketball player."  
  
Galvatron placed a hand to the side of his head. "I can't hear yooooou!" he taunted. Mostly everyone chuckled at this.  
  
Davis was really mad now. "HE'S THE BEST DAMNED BASKETBALL PLAYER AROUND, OKAY?!" This made his aggressors smile and sit back down. "Now it's my turn. Joe, truth or dare?"  
  
Joe paled a moment before replying, "Truth."  
  
"Who do you secretly like?"  
  
"Uh... Um... It's... it's..."  
  
Ratchet placed a hand on his friend. "Might as well face the music, buddy."  
  
Joe sighed. "It's your sister, Davis."  
  
There was silence as everyone was shocked, especially Jun, Matt, and Davis. "You mean that?" they asked all at once. Joe slowly nodded.  
  
Davis smiled and said, "You can have her, and good luck to you!"  
  
Joe glared at him. "I prefer to let the lady make her own decision, unlike you!"  
  
Jun looked at him before saying, "Uh, Joe? It's your turn now."  
  
"O-okay. Optimus, Truth or-?"  
  
"Truth," the Transformer leader said calmly. "I have no shame."  
  
"Fine. If you were to choose the hottest human girl in this group, who would you pick?"  
  
Optimus was silent for a moment before he answered. "If I were human, and I do mean if, I would have to pick Mimi. It would also depend on who also loves her. If someone else really cared for her, then I'd walk away." He then looked over at Willis. "You know your options, Willis."  
  
"I chose dare."  
  
"Okay then... I dare you to... sing along to a Britney Spears song of my choosing."  
  
Willis got mad. "Not a chance in hell! Anything but her!" Behind him, Goldbug and Cliffjumper tried desperately to hold back their laughter. This gave Optimus an Idea. "Don't be a sore loser, Willis. We'll make those two hyenas beside you join in with you."  
  
This at least made Willis feel a little better. "Deal. Get up, you two!"  
  
The twin Transformers groaned, but obeyed. Willis looked at Soundwave and said, "Let's get this over with. Soundwave, transform!"  
  
Soundwave chuckled a bit before transforming into a cassette player. He said, "Song required."  
  
Optimus told him to play "Lucky" and the cassette player immediately played the song. Willis and his partners reluctantly sang the first verse and chorus before Optimus took pity on him and made them stop. Davis was laughing hysterically the whole time. Willis looked around and said, "You're up, Jetstorm."  
  
"I'll take dare."  
  
Goldbug and Cliffjumper whispered to Willis, who smiled evilly. "I dare you and Dinobot to give Davis a haircut!"  
  
Jetstorm looked at Dinobot, who smiled sinisterly. "With pleasure!" they both shouted as they leaped at Davis and began to proceed with the dare. Davis was shouting protests all the while, but in the end he got a mohawk right in the middle of his head while everything else was shaved off. Jetstorm, imitating Jim Carrey, proclaimed, "Now, somebody's fabulooooouuus!"  
  
Dinobot covered his chin as he examined the work. "I may not know anything about style or art, but I know what I like. That is so you, Davis!" He gave Davis a mirror, and then the boy screamed in horror while everyone else cracked up.  
  
Jetstorm then said, "Since D-bot here helped me, he gets to help me chose the victim and the punishment. Any objections?" No one said anything, so the two huddled before choosing Kari. She chose a dare. The two huddled again before facing her. "We dare you to proclaim your love to and french kiss the guy you love with all your heart for a full two minutes, if he's here. If not, you will still have to admit whom you love."  
  
Dinobot nodded in agreement as he pulled out a stopwatch. "We'll time you just to be sure."  
  
Davis beamed at this, thinking it would be him. TK looked downhearted. He knew Kari only saw him as her best friend and nothing more, and he couldn't dare jeopardize that friendship. Not even if his heart shattered from what would happen.  
  
Kari blushed like mad, but stood up and walked over to TK and pulled him to his feet. He was in total shock. "Takeru Takaishi," Kari said, "You're my best friend and always have been since we were eight. But that's all over now... we're moving to the next level, because I love you with all my heart and soul." She then pressed her lips to his and slid her tongue in his mouth, tasting him, as she had always wanted to do for two years. She soon felt his tongue touching hers, and practically melted.  
  
As soon as the kiss began, Dinobot turned on the stopwatch as everyone else watched the couple kiss. Dinobot then shook hands with Jetstorm as they both laughed, "Success!" Tai and Matt both dropped their jaws at the sight of their siblings kissing passionately. Mimi, Yolei, and Sora sighed. Optimus yelled, "You go, TK!" as Galvatron and Cody whistled. Davis jumped up and said, "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! TB'S A DEAD MAN-!"  
  
Jetstorm quickly grabbed a nearby root beer bottle and quickly said, "And the people all said 'SIDDOWN!'" as he smashed the bottle over Davis' head, knocking him out cold. "Sit down, you're rocking the boat."  
  
TK and Kari were still kissing after two minutes were up, and some of the group took pictures of them. They didn't care. They never wanted it to end. Finally, Tai and Matt had to pull them apart. Both of them were breathing hard from the kiss.  
  
Dinobot stared at the watch in shock. The kiss had lasted over four minutes. "Wow! You two must really love each other!"  
  
Nightscream tried to get Davis to wake up, but said to TK and Kari, "But next time get a room!"  
  
"NO!" Matt and Tai screamed together as they gave the bat death stares.  
  
Nightscream raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa! Easy, you two! It was just an idea to get Davis to wake up."  
  
Black Arachnia then said to Kari, "Hey, girlfriend, it's your turn to pick."  
  
Kari still looked at TK, who quickly said, "Truth."  
  
Kari smiled. "Do you love me as much as I love you?"  
  
"Talk is cheap." He said before he kissed her again.  
  
Optimus broke them up and said, "Now, now! She didn't dare you to do that. Pick someone so we can continue this game. Besides, I think your brothers are ready to go for the kill."  
  
TK and Kari looked over to their brothers, who were emitting red auras. TK then faced Mimi. "Mimi, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How do you really feel about my brother? Be honest."  
  
Mimi was blushing until her face matched her pink hair. "Well... er..." she stammered. Inside her head, voices screamed, Just say it! "I THINK HE'S HOT!"  
  
Matt stood with his mouth open, again. TK smiled as he looked at Jetstorm and Tai. "Told ya," he said before he stuck his hand out. "Pay up!" Tai grumbled as he reached for his wallet and pulled out twenty bucks to give TK. Jetstorm opened a compartment on his body and pulled out a candy bar. "This must be the sweetest victory you ever had, TK," he said in a mock voice of Groucho Marx.  
  
Mimi then looked at Matt. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
She stood up. "I... I dare you... to..."  
  
Black Arachnia then stood up. "Allow me to interpret. She dares you to kiss her, on the lips, and long enough to beat TK and Kari's record."  
  
Mimi blushed like mad. "Yes-! No-! I mean-! Oh, I don't know!"  
  
Matt looked at Mimi. "If you don't want me to, Mimi... I'll understand."  
  
"KISS HER, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Dinobot shouted.  
  
It woke Davis right up. He looked about until he saw TK. "YOU!" he cried as he got to his feet. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE KARI AWAY!"  
  
Black Arachnia quickly wrapped Davis up in one of her webs before Rattrap came up to him and said, "You know, you're a tense young man. You need to relax more. Here!" The Transformer the jabbed a needle into Davis' neck and injected a tranquilizer, sending the teen back to dream land.  
  
Nightscream picked Davis up and said, "I think it would be best if I took this guy home and have Veemon help me de-caffinate him. We'll meet you back home, Jun!" With that, he carried Davis out of the room and out of the house.  
  
Jun quickly got up and said, "I'd better go, too. Our parents don't know about our 'guests' just yet. And Joe?" She walked over to him and kissed his cheek before saying, "Call me," and then rushing out. Joe's face went bright red before he fainted dead away.  
  
Ratchet groaned and said, "At least he had his turn. If this keeps up, we won't have anybody left to play."  
  
All eyes were on Mimi and Matt. Mimi finally spoke. "Matt?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kiss me?"  
  
Whether it was because Jun was gone, or something else entirely, Matt rushed up to Mimi and began to kiss her just as Dinobot activated the stopwatch. It seemed like a normal kiss at first, but then Mimi slipped her tongue into Matt's mouth and they began to french.  
  
Jetstorm checked the time. So far, it had been over two minutes. He then said to TK and Kari, "Looks like you may have to defend your title."  
  
Tai shook his head. "Ooooh no! TK, you can kiss Kari, but you're forbidden to french her ever again! Kari, you can't french him, either!"  
  
Kari said, "Okay then." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out an old piece of paper. "Oh, what's this?" She opened it and said, "It seems to be a poem Tai wrote back in tenth grade. And I think it's for-."  
  
Tai shouted, "Gimme that!" and dove at Kari, who quickly avoided him and held the paper up high. She then said, "Sora, maybe you'd like to see-?"  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Tai screamed. He groveled at Kari's feet and said, "Okay, okay! You win! You and TK can do whatever you want, as long as it's clean, but PUT THAT THING AWAY!!!!"  
  
TK was laughing the hardest out of everyone except for Mimi, Matt, Sora, Joe, and Kari. Joe was still out cold. Mimi and Matt were still kissing while Kari just smiled widely. Sora giggled a bit. Tai's cute when he's at the mercy of someone like that.  
  
Kari looked at Tai sinisterly. "Only if you also take a dare on your turn. You promise me?"  
  
Tai was practically begging. "I promise! On my soccer ball, I promise!"  
  
Kari pocketed the paper, but kept her hand in the pocket. "Okay... but no tricks!"  
  
Mimi and Matt finally ended their kiss at 4:53, which was 38 seconds over TK and Kari's record. Blurr came up to them and said, "YoumissedityoumisseditKarihadTaiathermercyoverapoemhewrotefromtenthgrade!"  
  
They looked at him with a "What the heck were you talking about" expression.  
  
Hot Rod stepped up and said, "What he means is that Tai was begging Kari not to show everyone some poem he wrote three years ago. Especially to Sora."  
  
Matt smiled. "Oh, I know about that! It was-!"  
  
Tai quickly clasped his hand over Matt's mouth and snarled, "If you don't want Mimi to know about that one dream you had involving a water bed, then shaddap!"  
  
Matt looked at him and smiled coolly. "Ooookay, then. Tai, I dare you to strip to your boxers and admit your feelings to the girl you love! I at least heard that part of Kari's arguement."  
  
Yolei shouted, "Yeah, show us some boxers!"  
  
Tai facefaulted, but reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but all the Transformers can't look!"  
  
Optimus said, "Agreed. Okay, gang, shield your eyes!" All the Transformers placed their hands over their eyes, even Optimus.  
  
"It's the stripping I don't like," Tai said as he took off his shirt, followed by his pants.  
  
Ratchet was looking after Joe when he looked and said, "Hey, Prime! Galavtron's peeking!"  
  
Hot Rod was next to Galvatron, so he hit him while shutting his eyes. "Mind your business!"  
  
Tai then looked over at Kari. "You realize this might ruin your blackmail, right?"  
  
Kari shook her head and smiled. "Don't bet on it! I still have some pictures of you when you were younger..."  
  
Tai frowned. He then kneeled before Sora and said, "Sora, we've been best friends for so long-."  
  
Izzy smirked, "Gee, where have I heard THAT before?"  
  
Ignoring him, Tai continued. "We're best friends, but... there comes a time when things change for the better. What I mean is, I love you Sora."  
  
Sora blushed. "I love you, too, Tai." She then kneeled beside him and kissed him. Dinobot started the stopwatch again but this time Jetstorm hit him and said, "Who told you to time them? No one dared them to kiss."  
  
Yolei groaned. "At this rate, we'll never finish!"  
  
Cody then said, "We are finished Yolei." That game worked out just as I hoped.  
  
Joe woke up at this. He, Tai, Matt, and TK stared at Cody. "You mean you staged this game so we'd reveal who we loved?" and four said at once.  
  
Cody nodded. "This situation had gone on for too long. It was the only way. Besides, we had a few good laughs, right?"  
  
The four said nothing. They glared at Cody while emitting red battle auras. This whole game was a trick to get them to confess their love to Jun, Mimi, Sora, and Kari... and they were mad.  
  
Soundwave looked at Cody and said, "Situation: critical. Suggestion: RETREAT!" With that, he picked up Cody and ran like the dickens. The four boys ran after them screaming their heads off.  
  
Everyone else was laughing, except for Dinobot. He just said, "That Matt can dish it out, but he can't take it. Optimus, shouldn't we go after them and make sure Cody and Soundwave don't get hurt?"  
  
Optimus looked at Hot Rod and Blurr. "You two are the fastest, so go hose those four down."  
  
Mimi then said, "In robot mode! This is my house, not a demolition derby."  
  
The two robots agreed then ran off after the others.  
  
Ken then said, "Well, that was an interesting game."  
  
"I'll say," Jetstorm said. "I video-recorded the whole thing, too! The looks on several guys were priceless. I'll be glad to take down names for extra copies, no charge."  
  
Kari jumped up. "I'll take three. One for me, one for TK, and one for Tai."  
  
"Put me down for two," Sora said. "Just in case Tai loses his copy on purpose."  
  
"I'll take two as well," Mimi chimed in. "Matt might like one."  
  
Jetstorm quickly wrote down names and numbers of copies on a pad. He was shocked when Optimus and Galvatron both asked for five copies each. "You boys aren't gonna blackmail anybody in particular, are you?"  
  
"Just thought Cody and Soundwave would like some... not to mention Veemon and the Motomiyas." Everyone cracked up at this, imagining how Davis would overreact to the tape.  
  
Suddenly, Soundwave came rushing in, still carrying Cody, and rushed out again. Seconds later, the four guys chasing them followed suite, with Hot Rod and Blurr right after them. Rattrap shouted at the last two, "Into the second lap and they still have a good lead."  
  
Ken shook his head and stood up. "Let us know how it all turns out. We should be going now. Coming, Yolei?"  
  
Yolei smiled at him. "I have to wait for Blurr. Thanks anyway."  
  
Ken and Galvatron then left. The Digimon came rushing in, minus Wormmon and Veemon. Agumon said, "Guys, why are Tai, Joe, Hot Rod, Blurr, Matt, and TK chasing Cody and Soundwave?"  
  
Ratchet said, "Actually, Hot Rod and Blurr are after Tai and the others because they're chasing Cody and Soundwave."  
  
"But why?" Patamon asked.  
  
Hawkmon added, "And what on earth was Davis screaming about?"  
  
Dinobot turned to Jetstorm, then back to the Digimon and said, "Wait a few days, and we'll show you the tape."  
  
"GANGWAY!!"  
  
Joe, Matt, TK, and Tai came running back as Soundwave chased after them, waving his gun at them. Cody, Hot Rod, and Blurr then walked in as the five rushed out.  
  
Cody beamed and said, "Fortunately, I reminded Soundwave that he had a gun and they didn't. So, what say we open up the presents?"  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Cody smiled the rest of the day and even as he lay in bed that night. He had gotten a scolding from several of the guys, but it had been worth it. "I wish all problems could be fixed as easily as that," he said to himself. Armadillomon and Soundwave were asleep and he had no one to talk to besides himself. "And funnier. I don't see why TK or Matt had to go and get mad. After all, they got french kissed by their girls. I wonder if I'll ever get that lucky?" There was a moment of silence. "Yeah, right! That'll be the day... Still, it is possible." Deciding enough was enough for today, Cody tunred off the light and went to sleep.  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
This was crazy, I know. But, as Optimus Primal said, "Sometimes crazy works." Read and review, please. Also, let me know what crossover to do next with Digimon. I got one for Gundam, any more?  



End file.
